Fairy Tail: Syndicate
by Shay1819
Summary: AU: In this alternate universe Fairy Tail will be a notorious gang in Magnolia, where a new lock picker has stumbled upon a demolitions expert who will change her life. Read this story if you want NATSU X HAREM/A DEADLIER VERSION OF NATSU/ A LOT OF LEMONS. I hope I won't disappoint.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers - Welcome to Fairy Tail: The Syndicate**

 **This is an alternate universe story about Fairy Tail, in this story Fairy Tail is a gang/syndicate, and each member has a particular skill which used to do bad things. The other guilds will be rivals and friends sometimes both. Some of the arcs in the actual Anime would be very connected to this story. In this universe there is no such thing as magic so the mythical beings like dragons or exceeds will be portrayed as humans or animals. Also this is rated M and will be a Harem I have a firm standpoint on this because I had promised some of my readers of me producing a Harem Fanfic. If you want Natza you can visit my other story Natsu's Secret Past - this was my first fanfic. And if you guys want Nalu then their will be a Nalu Fanfic up in two weeks, so watch out for that. Alright thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy this read.**

 **Disclaimer - I have no rights of the Anime FairyTail they belong to Hiro Mashima, the only thing I own is this plot. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 1 - New Recruit**

An abandoned street in the city of Magnolia at 11:30 at night was the perfect place to hide.About 15 minutes ago a large house three streets over had been robbed. A very loud alarm had been tripped and a cat burglar was on the loose. The sirens rang through the streets disturbing the sleeping citizens. A person dressed in all black with a black mask that only showed two brown scared eyes. The burglar hid behind this dead car left abandoned by a shady broken home. As a patrol car passed by the burglar walked around the car so he wouldn't be spotted. The patrol car went to the end of the street and two cops got out with flashlights. They were going to check the street and the houses to make sure the thief doesn't get away. The burglar noticed this and hid inside the house on the top floor to keep an eye on the searching cops. The brown eyes found a look of fear as the burglar realized there was nowhere to go. The cops glaring around the street as the burglar looked for a way out, she couldn't head downstairs because a pair of cops had arrived on the front door and were trying to enter. Thankfully when the burglar had entered he barricaded the door. But that wasn't gonna stop the cops, they found their way in and suddenly the burglar had no choice. He was gonna get pinched but suddenly she notices a blue cat across from her sitting in the window wagging his tail. He slightly meowed as if he was calling for her and then lept outside the window. The Burglar followed the cat to the window to see where he went and saw a little roof where it had jumped to and then jumped down into the back yard. The cat then walked to the edge of the fence and looked up to the burglar. Apparently the cat had found the burglar a way out. The burglar decided to follow his lead as she did the same as he and quietly ended in the backyard. He could still hear the cops searching the house though, and decided he better get out of there before someone found his tracks. He looked to the cat for further guidance and saw it crawl under a small opening of the fence. The opening was too small for him but he could definitely jump over the fence.

Following the lead of the blue cat the burglar found himself at the edge of a forest in the back door of a large brick house. Which looked dead as a corpse, the burglar went in to find the cat in his bed sound asleep. He looked around to see the house was dark and tried to find the lights which he did and saw the house was messy but furnitured. Out of the nowhere the burglar heard a loud click and turned around to see a .45 pistol in his face. The burglar stepped bag with his hands up and noticed the owner of the gun, and the house, and probably the cat. A salmon haired man in his undies and a night robe exposing his built chest to the burglar with a deadly look in his eyes.

"Take the mask off" were his first words to the burglar. Who slowly then reached for the mask and mumbled something but the armed man had no idea what he said. When the mask was lift the burglar was shown to be a young blonde with brown scared eyes. She put her hand back up in the air as she repeated her last sentence again.

"Please don't shoot" her cute girly voice pleaded.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with no emotions.

"I was cornered a few streets over there and the cat helped me escape here" she explained.

The man let out a gust of air as he lowered his weapon but the blonde still kept her hands up. "Damn cat, I've told him to not go out at night without me, So who'd you rob?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Well you're in a cat burglar outfit and you have a bag hanging over your ass, you probably robbed one of the rich houses at the bottom of the hill didn't you so who did you rob?"

"Oh um this guy named Bora he's a very bad guy, he kidnaps and smuggles young girls!" hearing that the pink haired man put his gun back up in her face. She got scared again in confusion of what was happening.

"I was suppose to hit his place next week!" he growled waking up the cat.

"Sorry! I didn't mean too I didn't even know somebody was targeting him, I'm so sorry please don't kill me" he put his gun back down and replied.

"Well at least he deserved it, so what you get?" he asked taking a seat in the living room. The blue cat found a way back in bed snoring away again, uninterested in the details. The blonde found her way to the couch next to him.

"Nothing, the alarm tripped before I could grab anything and plus his latest consignment was being delivered from Hargeon so the guards were doubled.

"What! You did all of that and didn't even get anything!" He yelled again.

"I didn't mean to I just didn't pick the right night!" she pleaded her case.

He sighed again as he was stressed out at the thief. He didn't know what to do with her then he realized something. "You said his consignment came in today?"

"Yeah why?"

"Nothing, since I am giving you safe haven you will stay here tonight in the guest bedroom. Make the bed yourself and be up tomorrow morning by 9 a.m. We have somewhere to be, also we are going to hit his place again, since you tripped his alarm his place is going to be airtight for the rest of the month, which will cause some problems, plus he's got another consignment, which I need to deal with. So grab some z's, tomorrow is going to be a long day". He got up as she replied him with a head nod.

He got up and headed upstairs as she followed. He flicked the lights off and showed her to her room.

"Oh and by the way I am Natsu!" He said with a goofy grin on his face, it was a completely different look from what he had a minute ago.

"Hi I'm Lucy!" She replied and they both headed in.

THE NEXT MORNING -

The sun rose to signal the birds who started to sing melodically to wake the residents of a large brick house on the outskirts of a forest and a large city. For the residents of this house are special in a very unique way. A cat burglar had propped downstairs to find the house owner drinking coffee and eating toast while serving his blue cat some milk. She came downstairs to the outskirts of the kitchen, which could be viewed clearly from the living room.

"Good Morning" The salmon haired said in an unfamiliar tone. The recipient just stared at the man before replying anything. For she had not seen this side of him. I mean she had seen a hint of this when they introduced themselves at the end of the night but this innocent look with a mixture of a goofy grin. No woman in the world would say no to this man.

"Hey-" She said.

"Here, it's all I have for breakfast right now, I'll pick up the groceries later" he said handing her a plate full of toasts with a side of butter and jam with a cup of coffee.

"This is good thanks" She replied.

"Okay get ready for a long night, we are hitting up Bora tonight" he said returning to a serious face.

"Are you sure you want to? I mean I saw his place last night it was pretty dangerous"

"It's not about want looney-"

"MY NAME"S LUCY"

"Yeah whatever… There are some rumors about this guy which I need to question him about"

"What rumors…"

"You don't worry about that, all you need to worry about is that broom over there, and where you're gonna start"

"What?" she asked with a dumbfounded look.

"Happy here saved you last night and I gave you refuge from the cops and Bora himself so you owe me"

"SO I HAVE TO CLEAN THIS FILTHY HOUSE!" She yelled and he just gave her a simple nod while drinking his coffee once again.

"Oh and if you wanna stay here rent free I would get in the habit of cooking and cleaning"

"Whoa whoa whoa hold up I get me cleaning your place up this once but who said anything about me cleaning this place everyday and COOKING for you!"

"Well then you must have a place to crash?" he said and she looked down as to realizing what he was saying "Or you can give me 70,000 jewels a month and we can call it even?" he added in.

"But I don't have that much money?"

"Well then I guess you are stuck, anyways clean the place and be ready by 8 tonight I have somewhere to be but Happy will give you company and here's some money and the list is on the fridge grab the groceries later got it?" He ordered

"Yes" she said in defeat she had no choice but to do as he said.

Very much later that day -

Natsu returned to find his house squeaky clean and happy dawdling over Lucy who had passed out on the couch. As he went towards he noticed the receipt and some new food items laying around the kitchen. Natsu found himself squatting next to Lucy's face as Happy got down underneath his arms between his legs. Natsu carefully examined every bit of Lucy's face as he saw her drool onto her couch. He blushed a bit as he saw her cute face and his eyes started to linger south. She was still wearing her outfits from last night except the mask and gloves. He saw her sexy neck that lead down to her tight busty boobs. She was certainly packing… thank god Bora didn't catch her or god knows what he would have done. He then smirked wildly as he squeezed her right boob repeatedly. A few minutes later she woke up to the salmon haired boy grabbing her tits. Her face went instant red and slapped him leaving a handprint.

"What do you think you're doing!?" She said seeing Natsu clothed in a tactical black suit with a white scaly scarf around his neck.

"Checking your pulse, you looked dead…" he replied innocently

"That is SO NOT how you check someone's pulse"

"Whatever get your gear, I got a plan for Bora thanks to a few colleagues"

"Okay... _Colleagues I thought he was some kind of a lone thief like me?_ "

An hour later the duo had ended up in bushes across the street from the house. Lucy his behind a bush waiting for a go ahead from her new friend. The plan was simple Natsu will create a distraction and Lucy will go into the house very carefully and free the girls while sneaking them out she will also break into his office to steal his cash and whatever else she can find.

 _Flashback_

" _See the plan is super simple…" Natsu said_

" _But are you sure you can distract them for a good 20 minutes because that's how long it's gonna take for me to get a proper layout of his place and rob him"_

" _Well you see I have a particular set of skills...I guess you'll find out soon enough so what kinda thief are you?"_

" _I am not what you would call a expert thief, I am mostly into lock picking, and breaking in"_

" _That's cool I know this guy annoying as hell but a good safe cracker to be honest he just freezes the safe and breaks into it and not very detailed into it but he can help in a good heist of course I'd rather kill myself then ask for his help"_

 _End Flashback_

Remembering their earlier conversation Lucy was surprised as Natsu found his way back to her.

"What are you doing here… You're suppose to distract the guards!"

"Ugh just keep your eyes on the prize" he said pointing to guards on the deck. Suddenly there was a large explosion down the streets hurting a couple of the guards who were patrolling up there.

Lucy jerked in surprise "What the hell was that!" she said

"That's my specialty demolitions expert I blow things up" he said pointing a thumb at himself with a goofy grin. As if blowing things up is innocent. 

A minute later all the guards outside had found themselves running to the explosion looking for a cause. While the two thieves went inside to find some more guards surrounding the place. As soon as they entered they noticed a guy looking at them in surprise.

"Who the hell are you" he yelled but Natsu suddenly pulled out dual RZ-45's and shot the man twice.

Lucy just stood there in surprise "Who the hell are you!" she asked and he just grinned.

"Not now! Get to the girls I need to have a word with Bora!"

Lucy found her way to the basement where she found 24 girls locked in a cage. It took her 30 seconds to pick the lock. She let them out and told them to go out the back from the basement exit. Which they did after thanking her, she then made her way to his bedroom and found his desk. But something was off the room looked uneven. So she made way to the bookshelf and try to find a secret spot which she did which led to a small vault that luckily she could pick. She opened to find a bunch of cash and gold, plus a special lock picking set which consisted of gold instruments, which went perfectly with her silver instruments.

It had been fifteen minutes since she and Natsu had broken in. She had two very heavy bags filled, she was hoping Natsu had finished his business and found him but "Nooo Mr. I like blowing things up and shooting people loves to do things at his own speed".

She slowly made way to the top floor where she found Bora's men dead and Bora being held at gunpoint by Natsu.

"Natsu what are you doing we're suppose to leave by now!" She hissed.

"Just a minute… So Bora the Salamander of Fairy Tail?!" He said shocking Lucy completely. She didn't think she was hitting up Fairy Tail, the most notorious gang in all of Fiore. She actually wanted to join this gang but it doesn't look like it's gonna happen n-

"Nah man! I was just lying so I could get some better offers from my clients you know get the better price on the girls"

"So you dirtied my NAME and the name of MY GANG just so you can make a few extra bucks!"

" _WHAT THE SHIT HE IS THE SALAMANDER OF FAIRY TAIL - THIS GUY IS THE MOST DESTRUCTIVE GUY EVER TO BE KNOWN HENCE THE SALAMANDER!"_ Lucy thought in unison with Bora who was waiting for his doom.

Bora was forming his mouth to say something but Natsu obliterated the man to hell with his dueling dragons. Both of them made their way out the house as they watched from afar the guards returning and confused as to what had happened and how. Natsu suddenly formed a devilish grin and Lucy heard a click come from his hand and a second later the large house had been turned into ash through a sheer and loud explosion.

"Haha" he chuckled to himself "Bastard! Sooo?"

Lucy just stared at the man, no idea what she should be doing.

"Wanna join Fairy Tail?" he asked,

"Really? I can join?"

He turned toward the opposite side of Bora's mansion and said "Let's go" carrying his large bag full of money.

 _ **So Guys, here it is did you like it? Thx for reading and please give me a good input on this. I have been having a lot of doubt about this one. Also I will implement a lot of the dirty scenes in this fic, the one that I teased you guys with was actually inspired from the seven deadly sins… Sorry I watching that while typing. But I will be more original to later on, let me know if you guys have any suggestions or changes, if you don't want this to be Harem then let me know can be arrange but let me know soon because in a couple chapters IT WILL GET DIRTY!**_

 _Thanks and please REVIEW - See Ya_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back, I just wanted to say thanks for the suggestions they have been take in for consideration. Also I wanted to remind the readers that this is an AU, not everything is going according to manga or Anime, there are characters who are already with Fairy Tail, like Wendy and Gajeel! There might be some characters that might not even appear - though I'll try to keep that to a minimum. And this is set in like a modern sort of Magnolia, NO MAGIC. Also Harem will come later on, IT WILL HAPPEN don't worry. I'm gonna mess with Lucy a little bit in this though… Also I will take suggestions on what order should the girls come.**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **Chapter 2 - First Impressions/Not really Boyfriend Material!**

It's been 2 days since Bora was found dead in his building. Word got out that the real Salamander came out to seek vengeance upon the person who had stolen his name. But nobody knew where he had went after that. That's exactly how this syndicate works, with a bang. There has also been news about some cat burglar teaming up with the Salamander in the papers but hasn't been spotted yet…

It's early morning in Magnolia, where a preppy blonde is roaming to meet a certain salmon haired destroyer. The girl found herself in her cat burglar outfit, she was told to meet up by the mall north of the city. Lucy found herself at the front entrance as she waited for her new partner in crime but there was no sign of him. She then decided to look around see if he had wandered off; She spent some time looking around for him and ended up feeling thirsty. It was a hot day after all, so she decided on a quick trip to the cafeteria when she spotted a blue cat, chubby from eating too much fish and a salmon haired boy ravaging the table full of food.

As Lucy came up to him with her eyes wide with anger written all over her face she yelled "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE I"VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!"

"Oh hey Luce, we were just really hungry so we decided to chow down a little bit before you came over!" he replied with a boyish grin.

"SO I'VE BEEN WANDERING AROUND WITH NO MONEY ON THIS HOT DAY AND YOU'RE STUFFING YOUR FACE!"

"Yup" he calmly replied continuing where he had left off. After releasing her anger she sat down across the table and ordered herself a milkshake.

"So why are we here?" she asked taking a sip of the recently delivered milkshake.

"We are waiting on Max" he replied

"Max?"

"Yeah he's a member of Fairy Tail, he has all the money that we robbed from Bora" he replied

"WHAT YOU GAVE HIM ALL THE MONEY!?"

"Well of course I did and do you mind keeping your voice down we're criminals remember? Sheesh what am I gonna do with you" he said to her with a whisper.

"Sorry, but how can you give him all the money?" she asked with a calmed tone.

"He's a money launderer, he is cleaning the money we robbed and cashing our jewels with the help of our Fairy Tail fence. Wouldn't want to be tracked by Bora's employers, friends, and rivals now would we?"

"Oh" she said gaining the clarity "But why are we meeting him here? Shouldn't we meet at the headquarters where you promised you will take me?"

"1: Don't talk to me with that tone got it! 2: We're meeting him here because I'm not taking you to our headquarters looking like that! 3: I need to pay the bill here, and I can't leave till then" he ended muttering the last one.

"You've been eating here with no money in your pocket!"

"Duh! How rich do you think I am?"

"Well you know I thought since you work with Fairy Tail you probably have tons of money?"

"Well yeah but I never have my food money on me, I spend it as soon as I get it, sometimes even before I get it!" Lucy dropped her head on the table and cursed herself for the trouble she keeps getting into.

"Yo!" A blonde called over this time a male. Natsu raised his hand without even turning hi head knowing who it was.

"You took your time!" Natsu replied.

"Sorry about that, but you know it takes a little bit to transfer all that money you know" He replied sitting down on the table next to the now asleep furball.

"Whatever, by the way this is Lucy, she's thinking about joining the FT." Natsu said, before chowing on another piece of meat.

"Hey the name's Max" he said waving his hand.

"Hi, I'm Lucy"

"So you're thinking about joining up huh? Well that's cool, our boss is pretty rad I doubt he'd mind"

"Thanks that's great to hear, I thought I was gonna get rejected for being just a petty lock pick"

"Nah our boss or should I say Master is a pretty cool dude, he'll allow anyone with a big rack to join!" Max replied in an excited tone.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Lucy yelled.

"Enough of this!" Natsu said with a glare and held his hand out. Max handed him an envelope.

"Transferred under your legal name, after the cut to cover your evidence and getting you clean money, 4 million added to your savings as instructed, 1 million in your checking, for food no doubt. And the other 5 in the new identity you asked for. I guessing it's for you since he asked me to put it under your name" Max ended with handing a different envelope to Lucy. It held a card, some papers, a driving licence and a few other ID's. "I didn't know what your legal job would be, so I put you down as an Author"

"Awesome, finally I got some cash on me" Lucy got excited holding her money.

"Good job Max, Lucy let's get you some clothes so you're not dressed like that the entire time. Oh and I'll be taking your money" Natsu said snatching her envelope.

"Wait! What!" Lucy replied.

"It's rent for staying at my place, for the food, oh and the clothes" Natsu said.

"But I can find my own place now, I don't have to stay with you!?"

"Don't be crazy Luce, you're gonna be a part of Fairy Tail, you'll be taking on some enemies. And since you're not that bing on fighting you're definitely gonna need me around here"

"He's right Lucy, most of our weak members, and some of our strong one's share a place so if they get hit by a rival gang we can take them with ease!" Max added in.

Lucy held her head in a disapproval.

"Let's go!" Natsu said paying his bill.

A few hours later….

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy return to their home. Lucy was in a good mood since Natsu bought her all the most amazing clothes she could find. And since they were going to team up she decided a few of their outfits should match. She went upstairs to her new room, which she had recently cleaned. She put all her clothes away and came out of her room. Suddenly she felt super relaxed. Maybe it was the sudden heat that was going around, or the music coming out of Natsu's room. It was clear he had some good choice in music. She thought why not ask him about going to the headquarter to finally join up. She headed over to her room and knocked a few times. A minute later Natsu opened his door. Lucy's eyes widened as she saw Natsu's scarf dangle over his hard abs almost touching his waistline. Lucy's eyes continued over to his naked body as warm water ran through it like river. He had been taking a shower and thought it was a good idea to open without being dressed. Lucy's face was redder then yesterday's bloodshed.

"See anything you like?" He asked. She quickly turned around and covered her face in embarrassment.

"Why did you open the door when you were naked?!" Lucy agitated.

"I don't really care that much to be honest, you see I'm not really boyfriend material…" Natsu replied closing in on her back.

"So…" Lucy still didn't know what he was talking about. He suddenly grabbed her by the waist turned her around slammed her back in the wall looking directly in her eyes. His thing grind her woman hood over her new bought skirt.

"But I have needs you know." he said licking her lips, giving her an unexpecting urge to devour his tongue but Natsu baked up so she could see his entire face. "If you're looking for something serious I'll stop right here, but IF YOU WANT TO TRULY FU-" Natsu got cut by her lips giving into her temptation.

Going with the flow Natsu took control of their tongues as Natsu groped her as hard as he could. Lucy shouting out her moans to turn Natsu on even more then he was before. Natsu parted from her lips and continued south kissing her neck and biting it on her right shoulder like a vampire. Surprisingly Lucy found it more of a turn on. Natsu stripped her of her top and went through her hard nipples. Her boobs were something else entirely, Natsu could play with them for days. But seeing that he couldn't wait for the rest of her body continued pass her navel. He came to her belt which he violently unbuckled and let go of her skirt to her wet pink underwear. Natsu licked over her underwear and in her vagina.

"AHH!...Ahh!... OH my- Oh Fucking yeeesesses" Lucy screamed.

Natsu tore her underwear off and rose up to her eye level again and thrusted her insides like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh my god, you're so freakin tight!" Natsu said with his teeth grinding.

"It-i-It's m-my first time!" Lucy whispered in his ear.

"Oh really?" Natsu grinned.

He thrusted back and forth as Lucy's screams continued. Thank god their place was in the middle of nowhere, or a whole lot of noise complaints would have teared through.

"Oh My God Natsu! I'm commmminnngg!" Lucy's excitement ended as Natsu let go of her from the wall. She hadn't noticed but Natsu was holding her in air on the wall, fucking her senseless. Natsu backed up a step as she fell on her knees.

"Good! Now It's my turn!" Natsu said. Lucy opened her mouth to ask what he meant but she realized what he meant when he thrusted hi cock in her mouth without any warning. She could feel his juices riling up as he groaned through the entire experience. A few minutes later Natsu exploded in her mouth forcing her to swallow his cum.

Natsu had completely defiled her in the past twenty minutes.

Hours passed by as midnight came around. Natsu and Lucy were walking through empty streets lit with street lights. Lucy had no idea where he was taking her. She remembered how he woke her up after their little moment and asked her to get dressed. They walked in a quiet bar as they were met with sleeping drunkards. Max was sitting up on his stool as the bartender.

"So you guys finally made it, what took you so long?" He said as Lucy avoided eye contact and stayed a few steps away from Natsu.

"We were tired, so we took a nap, whatever, wanna let us in?"

"Password?" he replied annoying Natsu.

"Long live the Fairies" Natsu answered.

Max grinned and pulled a lever from behind the counter as a secret door opened. Natsu went through and a moment later Lucy followed. As they walked down the stairs Lucy heard loud thumping noise and muffled arguments. Suddenly as they came before a door Natsu turned around and looked at Lucy.

"You ready?" she simply nodded.

"Welcome to Fiore's No.1 Syndicate and Gang Fairy Tail!" Natsu announced and opened the door to see a lively underground bar. Even though it was underground it had a large window facing the beach. Turns out this part of the building was facing the beach and it was hanging outside the hill. If anybody snuck up on the beach they would probably spot it. The place was packed and filled with lively people who were fighting among themselves and shouting. A brunette was drinking beer like there was no tomorrow, A topless guy was fighting a brute of a man. A barmaid was handing out drinks to whoever not involved in a fight and the rest were passed out by drink and the fight. A golden haired boy was hitting on two chick at the same time, in one corner. Clearly everybody here was crazy….

Suddenly Natsu took out his right hand pistol, which was secretly strapped underneath his armpit inside his blazer. He pointed at the topless guy. And with an angry look - **BOOM!**


End file.
